Darren goes to Hogwarts
by RainSoakedTears
Summary: Darren and Hakrat go undercover as students to Hogwarts, and only Dumbledore knows who they are. This takes place in 6th year.
1. Chapter 1

Harry boarded the Hogwarts express with Ron and Hermione, for the first time ever wishing summer had lasted longer.

The three had just settled down with their goodies from the cart when two figures opened the sliding glass door. One of the figures was short and squat, but the other was of average height and build. Both were wearing deep blue robes with hoods that billowed around them, effectively hiding their faces.

The two quickly walked to the exit, opened the door, and left. The palpable silence they left behind was soon broken, and the golden trio soon pushed the two to the back of their minds, unaware of how much they would be affected by them.

 **Time Skip**

The Sorting had just finished, leaving each house with many new students. Dumbledore stood up. "We have a few things to attend to we can begin our feast. Darren Shan and Hakrat Mulds will be transferring into 6th year. The two figures in the blue robes stepped forward, out of the shadows.

 **Darren POV**

How had he gotten here again?! He had to help the war efforts, not guard some stupid school. The fact that it was a magic school didn't make much of a difference in his opinion.

The fact that Mr. Tiny had personally made sure Darren would go made him even more wary of this stupid plan, the creepy old bastard.

Darren was jerked out of his thoughts by Dumbledore saying him and Hakrat's names. "Hakrat Mulds!" called Professor McGonagall. Hakrat put the wizened old Sorting hat on his head without removing his hood, confusing the students.

The hat spent a full five minutes before announcing, "Gryffindor!" Hakrat lifted the hat off his head and calmly walked to the table of red and gold, his limp unnoticeable to all but the closest of watchers.

"Darren Shan!"


	2. Chapter 2

Darren put on the hat and instantly heard a voice in his ear.

"Oh my! You're as interesting as your little friend!"

However, the crowd's murmurings drowned out whatever the hat said next. Darren hadlowered his hood, creating an unintentional stir. Only his face was visible, leaving a minority of scars, but he still had many. In the opinion of most of the girls though, he was a stud.

And that was the truth. Even with his hair burned off, Darren had still been attractive. Vampires didn't put much store into appearance though, so he didn't really notice, or care.

"Shut up!" the Sorting hat boomed, taking everyone by surprise. "Well, I'd love to chat a bit," said the hat, once more in Darren's head "but we mustn't waste time and you are undoubtedly Gryffindor!"

Darren took off the hat, breaking the mental connection, and slid into the seat next to Hakrat.

 **Harry POV**

The new kids, Darren and Hakrat sat across from him. They were somehow managing to stuff their faces yet have good table manners.

Harry was trying to think of a way to start a conversation when Hermione spoke. "So, Darren, Hakrat, why did you two transfer here?"

"A friend asked us to," Darren replied. Ron jumped in next, his face aglow with curiosity. "How did you get all those scars?"

"Ron!" cried a scandalized Hermione, but Darren just chuckled. "It was a combination of some rapids, a waterfall, and a pack of wolves."

They all stared at him. Some rapids, a waterfall, and pack of wolves? Darren noticed their confusion and laughed. "Long story", he explained.

Darren then caught sight of Harry. "You're in danger right?" he asked. When the three looked confused Darren clarified. "From Voldemort."

Hermione jumped about a foot in the air and Ron spewed his mouthful of food. Darren looked at them, visibly confused. "You said his name! I thought the only nutter crazy enough to do that was Harry!" shouted an enraged Ron.

"What, you mean Voldemort?" Darren innocently asked. "Don't say his name!" Ron growled.

"Why?" Darren asked. "It's not like it can hurt you. Where I come from fearing a simple name is called cowardice. And the only thing worse than a coward is a traitor." His eyes clouded in pain, perhaps at some unknown memory.

"So anyway, Harry, you're in danger right?"

"Um… yeah." Harry said uncertainly.

"Want me to teach you hand to hand combat?"

Harry smiled brightly, glad someone believed him. "That would be great, thanks".

AN: Please note that Darren never actually lied. He bended the truth a bit and left some things unmentioned, but he never lied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Darren POV**

He was inside the Room of Requirement, waiting for Harry. For the time being the room was shaped as a dojo with mats, but earlier it had been an exact replica of the Hall of Games.

Though Darren hated to admit it, it was nice to see some thing familiar. At times it felt like his entire life was temporary. He was always ripped away from routine just as he was fitting in. His home, the Cirque, Vampire Mountain, even the hunt for the Vampanze Lord! And now he had to adapt to yet another new environment. A magic school.

It was funny, actually. Since he had magic he would've been called to Hogwarts anyway. Maybe just a week after his "death" Darren could've gotten his letter. In all honesty it seemed like he was just Destined to lead an abnormal life! Of course.

"And what makes things destined?" he whispered to himself, already knowing the answer. Destiny. Or should he say Des Tiny?

Even as preoccupied as he was, with his enhanced senses it was impossible to miss Harry entering the room.

Darren made sure to configure his face into a semi-normal expression before turning around. "Harry. You're here. Lets get started."

 **Harry POV**

Harry made his way to the Room of Requirement while wondering at the urgency of his lessons. It was only the night after the feast!

He didn't know why, but he instinctively trusted Darren and told him the location of the Room. Harry opened the door to find Darren facing away from him.

Somehow, even though he was being quiet, Darren sensed him. He turned around and said something, a welcome, most likely, but Harry missed it.

This was because he pondering the words Harry had just whispered. "And what makes things destined?" What did he mean?

Harry soon forgot the words though, for Darren was a hard taskmaster.

It was only after the hard hours of training that he remembered, but by this time he was already in bed and Darren was asleep.

Harry wondered at the words until he fell asleep, and dreamed of whispers in the dark.


	4. Chapter 4

**Darren POV**

Seeing as how Hakrat couldn't/wouldn't speak, he and Darren had been assigned the same classes. They also had most of their classes with Harry. After all, Harry was a trouble magnet.

Unknown to any of the wizards, he and Hakrat were both armed. Bodyguards without weapons aren't really of use, after all.

They breezed through 1st period herbology because they were lucky enough to be paired with Neville. The forgetful boy seemed to almost have the same understanding with plants as Darren Had with spiders.

The two arrived early to 2nd period, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Darren was just about to ask where the teacher was when he walked through the door.

"Mika!" Darren blurted, staring at the teacher who'd just come through the door. "What are you…." He trailed off, looking confused. "Wait, you're not Mika. Who are you?"

The teacher finally spoke, albeit being somewhat ruffled. "I am Professor Snape. Who is this…Mika?"

Darren stared at him unabashed. "Someone from home." He said eventually. "You look exactly like him. You could be twins." For some reason, while saying this last bit he and Hakrat laughed.

Snape didn't seem to know what to make of this and simply moved on. "Today we will be doing review lesson on boggarts. So, who can tell me what a boggart is?

Not surprisingly, Hermione raised her hand. Snape surveyed the class, making sure no one else had their hand up before selecting her. "Yes, Miss Granger?" he drawled.

"Boggarts. They are creatures that show you your deepest fear," she started confidently. "No one knows the form boggarts take when they are alone. They can be defeated by the incantation Riddiculus and, most importantly, laughter."

Any impartial teacher would've given Hermione points for her flawless speech, but Snape merely continued with the lesson. "I've brought a boggart in for you to practice on."

Snape went on with the usual preamble then, without warning, threw open the boggart-holding trunk!

The boggart flew out of the trunk, pausing briefly in front of Snape before moving on, but not before Harry saw a flash of red.

To everyone's surprise, the boggart completely bypassed the rest of the class, and came to stop directly if front of Darren and Hakrat. The two seemed almost as though they were expecting this strange behavior.

The boggart solidified into a short, squat man with yellow rain boots and circular sunglasses. He looked harmless, but gave off a dangerous aura. He stared straight at Darren, and spoke.


End file.
